


His perfect general

by jjEXE



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AHH, Anal, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, Its a story, Kidnapping, Love, Mating, Multi, Oral, Other, Rape, Romance, Vaginal, War, etc - Freeform, other things, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjEXE/pseuds/jjEXE
Summary: Lotor picks you to be his new general.For what reason you don't know.





	1. Chapter 1

You hadn't expected this. Your kind was known for flight as well as using your bodys energy to create air around you. 

Peaceful mostly but will fight for what they believe in.  
Some called them the angles of the stars. Now they rarely left their home planet.

You were born from an important family in the capital.  
The gulra had slautered them all, hunted them like dogs. Except you.  
You were the only one left to take command. You weren't even sure you could.

Walking behind lotor you looked at his broad shoulders.  
You could tell by his energy flow life was hard on him but he still stood tall.

(Y/n) hoped that lotor could guide her to properly rule as their grand commander, until the age she proves herself queen.  
She stopped in her tracks looking down as the door to the main area of the ship opened.

Lotor turned around and smirked. "I assure you you'll grow to like it by my side. It has its perks in the end. So don't look so down."

She lifted her head "Oh! Right its not that i--" and followed him in quickly.  
He stopped and she bumped into him.  
"Oh crud..! I-I'm sorry princ--"

He looked out of the window and down at her capital.  
His smile faded.  
"Tell me. Are you not the youngest of your line?"

She blinked, confused why he would want to even know. "Y-yes i.. i am.  
My sisters were killed by the galura..  
My brother took the thrown without becoming a commander first and was killed by someone in the crowd."

She grabbed the side of her arm and squeezed. Talking without faulter about something like this was hard.  
But what could she do? She was under his leadership now.

He turned around and grabbed her shoulders "(Y/n).. please understand. I believe in a galaxy that rules together under one greater leader. So bare with me. I will make you a strong commander your people will be proud of." Then took her hands and kissed them.

She blushed and looked away. "You seem to know alot.. may i ask your story?"

He chuckled and let go of her, heading to his thrown like chair and sitting. Resting his cheek on his fist before frowning.  
"My father believed I was too inexperienced to be his top general in the empire. So he had me banished for me to learn a lesson. I gathered my team and now i'm here before you."  
Then looked to the ground thinking.

She stepped forward closer to him, her hands interlocked with eachother.  
"I'm sorry my prince... that must have been hard for you. I always thought you were showered in gifts and what not. I hope we get to know one another more as we go on."

He looked back at her "oh come now. Just cuz im a prince doesnt mean i'm any different than you.. and please, call me lotor." His smirk returned and he looked to the other side.

(Y/n) watched him, wondering what was on his mind. "Lotor? What is i--"

"Nightcap with me (Y/n)." He looked back her. Looking her straight in the eye. His body language not faltering.

Her lower stomach burned, like when you eat your favorite food but.. lower.  
Her cheeks became rosy again as she gulped. "N-nightcap? B-but... wouldn't you-?"

He shook his head "I wont get in trouble. No on has to know. I just.. want to know you better. What do you say? Pleasure your prince?"  
He waited for your answer as you swallowed again.

After a few seconds of silence (Y/n) stepped forward, climbing into lotor's lap. Her hands on his chest.

He chuckled and put his hands on her hips. "Well now. You're obedient. I like that." He sighed contently before kissing her.

(Y/n's) eyes went wide before kissing back.  
They opened up their mouths and fought for dominance with their tongues.

(Y/n's) wings sprouted from her back tearing a part of her back shirt clean off as lotor won dominance over (Y/n's) mouth.  
Soon she broke from him and gasped, her wings starting to go into a comfortable position.

He stared in awe a bit, reaching and stroking her left wing, she shivered at his touch and moaned.  
"Remarkable...and if i had no self control, i'd ask you to be mine... what a beautiful creature you are." He leaned in and kissed her neck to make her moan more.

Peppering them down to her chest before removing the shirt and suckling on her little buds.  
She arched her back and moaned a little louder. "L-LOtor!~"

Her wings spread wide open as he gripped her ass. Her exposed chest and wing span was turning him on.

His bulge poked through his pants and she felt it. Gulping she looked down at him, smiling at her.  
"Mind if you get up for a moment my dear? I'd like to remove this clothing."

(Y/N) quickly got off of him. Her (H/c) hair fell onto her chest, covering her breasts.  
He got up and slowly got undressed, letting her watch. "My how dirty you are."  
He spoke in a teasing tone, she went stiff wondering what she did wrong. He was down to his briefs as he hooked his thumb into them. "Do you know what the penalty is for spying on royalty while they un dress?"

She covered her mouth, she didnt mean to stare. God she should have just turned around.

He laughed and put his hand on her cheek "I'm just kidding (Y/n). But if you wanna make it up to me for staring. Get on your knees~" his eyes narrowed as he grinned.

She got on her knees in front of him very quickly about to bow, when he grabs her chin.  
"There's something that needs polishing before all that." It wasnt until he used his hooked in thumb on his briefs to make them fall to the floor, that she realized what he wanted.

His erection was pointed out, hard, throbbing, and inches from her lips.  
She swallowed again and kissed the tip.  
Lotor shuddered in pleasure.  
Soon after a few more kisses from her mouth (Y/n) began to take in the tip, quickly the rest of it.

He moaned and panted as he curled his fingers into her (H/c) hair.  
White milky liquid soon dripped out the tip, (Y/n) didn't mind. She swallowed it without a second thought.

Lotor gasped "S-Stop! Stop love thats enough.. you did good. Let me take care of the rest."

(Y/n) tilted her head "The rest? B-but i haven't finished you--"

He picked her up, kissing her to shut her up. "Now now. Listen to your prince."   
He carried her to his room, locking the door and laying her down on her back.  
He got between her legs, kissing from the top of her thigh and downwards on each leg as he removed her metal plated boots.

All (Y/n) was left in now was her denim shorts and her equipment pack strapped on her thigh. He looked at it then her. "Are you sure?"

She didnt wanna turn back now, so she nodded and whimpered. With that he pulled them straight off, ripping her panties and holding them in his hand. "See through lace? Oh deary me. Were you wanting this all along?" His grin grew as he took a wiff of her scent from the lace.

She panted a little and tried to look away.  
"Aww.. dont be so embarrassed. Even if it was true i still feel flattered."

He looked down at her woman hood and stared, it was beautiful and cute like her.  
She looked absolutely adorable in her position.  
She obviously hadnt showed it to anyone before this way. He chuckled at the thought, then leaned down and took a few licks.

She yelled in pleasure trying to buck her hips as he held them down, when he moved back up he put the tip of his member at her entrance, pushing it in slowly.  
"P-prince l-lotor-- aahh!~ i-its so big!"  
She cried out.

He grunted and kept sliding in slowly.  
"G-GODS! (Y/n) you're s-so-- tight and wet!! G-gods... so warm..."  
He panted above her waiting for her to make the call.

After a few seconds, he felt her hands on his face. (Y/n) tilted his face so she could kiss him. They made out in hot passion before she broke away.  
"Please... please lotor. Please take me."

He heard that reacted like a soldier taking a command. His hips pulled back and started a slow and steady pace. The sound of slapping, moaning, panting, and grunting could be heard throughout the room.

(Y/n) grabbed onto him as he pounded her out for another 5 minutes. "H-harder! Please..!"  
She pleaded with him as his thrusts became animalistic.

He was practically out of control at this point. "(Y-y/n) i'm gonna--!"

He came inside her and with a few more thrusts from the tip, she squirted all over the tip as his milky cum dribbled out of her, and dripped off his member.  
He rolled over to the side of her, grabbing some cloth and cleaning the poor girls flower he just plucked for himself.

She must have passed out temporarily, he grabed her shoulder and kissed her.  
She opened her eyes and saw him, with a smile.  
"Th-that was amazing.. i havent been this worn out since my academy work outs."

He chuckled. However it was cut off by a small noise of surprise.  
(Y/n) climbed up and cuddled into him pulling the sheet over them.  
He blushed and held her close, kissing her head.

She was so beautiful.


	2. What's next

You awoke to his warm body against yours.  
You had always woken up earlier then most. That and you had a nervous bladder so you had to pee like a race horse from earth.  
You carefully wiggled away and went to the bathroom, forgetting you didnt have clothing on.

You used the bathroom to your hearts content, finally getting into the shower.  
The water that washed over your body was so inviting. You couldn't believe its warmth.  
Beats bathing naked in a river.

You didnt hear the sound of the door opening, he poked his head into the shower and saw your bare back.  
You had a few scars and the indents where your wings normally emerged.  
He stepped in and wrapped his arms around you, causing you to flinch.

"Its quite alright my dear. No need to fear my touch. After all last night was... exquisite."  
He smirked and kissed her warm and wet shoulder.

She gulped and opened her mouth to speak. "Lotor i... i thought that was a one night thing.."  
His hands roamed her body as he grinned.  
"Is that really all you want? I can give you more (Y/n).."  
He kissed her neck and she wiggled from his hold.

"Leave me be lotor.. i don't enjoy you playing with me like that."  
She held herself and looked down. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder   
"(Y/n) i really do like you. So please... give me a chance?"  
She looked over at him, he looked like he could use the warm water and she backed up a bit, now the water was dripping off her face, making her as beautiful this was than squirming under him.

He stepped forward under the water with her, leaning down he gave her a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed back.  
She prayed this wasnt a dream.  
That he could change her life, as well as the lives of so many.

He pulled back and grabbed some soap. "Want me to wash your back?" She blushed and turned around, pulling her hair forward. "Yes please.."  
She felt shy about this. She had never showered with someone before. She had her mom wash her hair once when she wasn't feeling well, but that was about it.  
This level of intimacy was new to her.

She felt relaxed as he scrubbed her back, it was very calming.  
Eventually he got lower and squeezed her butt.  
She squeeked and he laughed. "Aww. How cute."

She puffed out her cheeks and pouted. quickly getting over it she turned around and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. "Is it bad i wanna touch you..?"

His lips pressed together before making a smile. Kissing back and sighing contently. "No. Not at all princess~"

She was taken back by this. "But im not--"  
He put his thumb over her lip to quiet her. "Let me call you what i want... But for now. You're my princess. Got that?"

She nodded slowly as the water cleaned away the soap on her back.  
Their lips touched again as they begun again.

He pushed her up against the wall and lifted her. Legs wrapped around his waist.  
Her tongue was fighting but loosing dominance as he pushed his tongue further into her mouth. Grabbing onto her hair and tilting her head back, he begun to suckle and bite on her exposed neck.

"L-lotor s-stop-- someone might--"  
She panted.  
He growled a little "Might what? Im the prince. I have to mark you as mine or someone might toy with you.. or even pluck your pretty feathers."

Her wings spread out sopping wet as she felt his tip enter her. She let out a gasp. He began attacking her neck and chest in kissing, sucking, and licking of all sorts. Teasing her body.  
"Beg~" he coo'd.

She almost cried a little as her voice cracked. "M-my prince please.. please take me."

He laughed a little and tilted his head. "Sorry i couldn't hear you. you want me to pull out?"  
She then wiggled and whined louder "P-please! I dont care what you do! You can bruise me down there if you want i just need you inside me please!"  
She sniffled a little bit and he licked her bottom lip in approval.  
"Right away princess."

He pounded into her hard.  
Her back arched a little bit as she loudly cried out. Her pussy felt like it was being filled all the way to the back. Hitting her sweet spot.  
He had to hold onto her tightly as her body absolutely shook in pleasure.

He bit into her neck as his thick throbbing cock slid in and out of her clenched, tight, wet 'n warm pussy.  
The warm water pouring down on them made it all the better.  
The wet slapping sounds grew and echoed across the tile.

Her breasts bounced a little bit with every thrust he made. Which excited him all the more. Her nipples rubbing against his chest with each bounce.  
She moaned his name as he slowly came to a stop. "Ugh-- wh-whats that (Y/n)?"

She clawed at him with her short finger nails and cried "n-no dont stop! Im gonna c-cum!"  
He smirked and pulled out, before she could protest he lifted her up and started eating her out.

She gripped onto his hair as her wings twiched, her back arched against the cold tile wall, the steam some how not helping as she got her slit attacked with lotors tongue.  
He sucked on her clit til it started twitching, then he went lower and licked painfully slow, waiting for her to cry out again.  
As her pleas for release reached him he went faster and she came in his mouth.  
Her whole body twiched and her wings spread as far out as possible as the sweet fluids dripped off his face, trickling down his well sculpted body and down the drain.

He set her down and all she could do was sit on her knees as she stared off spacing out.  
He cupped her cheek and had her look up at him.  
"Care to lend me your mouth before we finish up here. You still need to meet my generals."

She grabbed his dick and shoved it into her mouth as much as she could.  
This part she was good at but would never tell. It embarrassed her to no end. He used a towel bar on the wall to keep himself up, if she kept doing that he'd cum sooner than--  
"(Y-Y/n)!!!"  
He moaned out as he came all over her.  
She covered her eyes and looked at the mess on her as he panted. "Tsk. Aww sweet girl. I didnt mean to make you all dirty.. but you do that pretty good on your own. Here leme help."

He sat down and started scrubbing himself clean, letting her watch. When he was done he turned to her and smiled softly, using his finger to signal her to face him.  
"Come on now. Dont think i forgot about you."

He washed each arm carefully. Getting rid of the sticky mess on them  
He took extra time to scrub her breasts, your face was completely red as you made cute lil noises.

After scrubbing your legs he looked at you. "Sit back wont you?" He had that look on his face that indicated he was up to no good.  
Then put his hands on your knees after you did as you were told. "Now spread em' like a good girl. We gotta get you clean right there."

You squeaked and tighten your legs together. "Wh-wha?? But thats embarrassing! I-I can clean it.."

He huffed and pulled them apart anyway. "No its dirty." He pinned you down as you squirmed and cried out in embarrassment. "I'll make sure its nice and clean for you princess."  
You looked away, too embarrassed by this. You felt every little swipe of the wet cloth, he even stuck his finger in looking for more cum to clean out. 

It got to the point you peed a little and that's when he stopped. "Did-- you just pee?" He sighed "oh quiznack. I'm sorry. I didnt mean to go that far. Here." He got up and helped her up, kissing her cheek. "Will you forgive me?" He looked sincere so you nodded.

He smiled and stepped out, wrapping his lower half in a towel. "I'm glad. Now let's get you cleaned up so you can meet my other Generals. They've been wanting to meet you."

You gulped and worried about what would come next, or how much they'd judge you.  
The thought made you blush.


	3. Generals

After you two were situated and presentable you headed to the control area.  
They seemed indifferent about meeting you.  
Ezor bonded with you right away over your feathers and cute face.  
Zethrid slapped you on the back laughing and you went straight into the floor.   
Narti didn't say much but you loved the cat.

"OOOHHH! Kitty witty baby sweet heart!" You squealed as you gave all your love to the cat.

Lotor chuckled "Well yes we can see you love the fur ball. Narti takes good care of her."  
Narti nodded and hit a few buttons on the console.  
Zethrid hit the engine control module and they took off.

Lotor squinted and sat back "Where is acxa? Isn't she here?"   
Ezor rose a brow "didn't you know? She's in the training room waiting for you."

Lotor got up and motioned his arm. "Come (Y/n). Time to meet my top general."  
You put the cat down and followed after him quickly.

Zethrid smirked after they left "She won't last 5 days here."  
Ezor giggled "I think she will! Didn't you hear them last night? So loud." Narti's cat hissed and clawed at them.

Ezor squealed "Hey Narti control your killer kitty!"  
Narti shrugged.  
\------  
(Y/n) struggled to keep up with him on foot. Deciding to fly after him instead. This caused lotor to smirk, he enjoyed watching her glide and flap her wings every so often.

When he got to the training room acxa was training with a robot. Eventually slicing it in half. She commanded the training to be over to the AI and pledged to lotor. "V'repid sa--"

She saw (Y/n) and bore her fangs. "And exactly who do you think you are?  
Raising your head to me."

(Y/n) froze in place and bowed her head. Doing her best to copy the pose acxa made.  
Lotor squinted and sighed.  
"Acxa. You will train her. I can't have the others spilling unnecessary ideas into her head."

She pledged once more. "Yes sire. I won't fail. V'repid sah."  
You looked at lotor waiting for further instruction. He furrowed his brow at (y/n).  
"Complete your training with in the next movement. You will not leave this ship until you do so. Understood?"

You had a look on your face. This order made your heart sink..however you swallowed and pledged. "V-V'repid sah...sire."

He smiled pleased. Then left.

A sword was flung past you as your cheek was cut, you held it with your hand and looked at acxa.  
"What-??"

She growled and picked up another.  
"Show me what you can do. Star angel. Or the road ends here."

Her hand glowed and her cut sealed. It would leave a small scar but it didn't matter.  
Fight or die... (y/n) knew this well.

You hunched down and spread your wings, activating your razor claws from your battle gloves. Waiting for her attack before she came at you.

The first couple quintents were hard, you wouldn't leave the training room. Wanting to prove your determination.  
Only eating what you found in your bags or in the room.

Lotor monitored your progress, as well as ezor, narti, and zethrid.  
He was impressed like they were, you could eat and sleep so little but keep yourself up.  
You were quite the animal when it came to survival.

After a full movement you ran out of food. With little sleep on your side you struggled to stand during your final training session with acxa.

Your body panicked as your body hit the floor. Your wings released a type of energy wave, knocking acxa into the wall, completely unconscious.  
(Y/n) breathed heavily as her wings and claws contracted and passed out on her side.

She prayed she passed in lotors eyes.  
You didn't know how long you were out for, it felt like forever. Pure blackness, calming, inviting.  
After this time you saw someone walk toward you.

"Excuse me. Who are you?  
Are you a star angel?"  
The girls skin was dark, ears long like lotors, and hair just as white.

You blinked, not sure what to say. Eventually you responded. "I uh-- yes. I'm (y/n). Who are you?"  
You moved around. It felt nice to float again without too much wing movement.

She smiled and floated along side you. "I'm Alura."  
You smiled at her, extending your hand. It sounded familiar but you couldn't place a feather on it.  
"Nice to meet you."

You two shook and shared a laugh.  
You gave a confused look as you moved forward. "What is this place? An empty void perhaps?"

Alura smiled. "Well it can show you something you miss. I come here often in my dreams but... I believed I was alone here. The company is nice. Perhaps think of something you miss?"

You looked down and closed your eyes, thinking of the palace at home.  
The darkness came to life with people, music, and beauty.

The two of you watched in amazement.  
Alura squealed in surprise. "Is this what I think it is??"  
You smiled softly "Yes. It's auraboriala. The planet of the wings."

You two floated around for some time, looking at things. Surprised about the food you could eat, and chatted about your homes.  
"So what building are we in? It's part of the kingdom castle."

You looked down before lifting your head to look at the party around you. "This...? This was my home.."

Alura's face saddened. "I'm... So sorry. I too know what it's like to loose one's home. A princess with no where to go."

You smiled and sat up. "I'm doing well actually. Someone took me in and is teaching me what's important in a ruler.  
It's hard but... I believe I'm good enough if I try."

Alura smiled in return. "I too found those who guide me. I'm glad for us both."  
Soon the area around you began to fade.   
She tried calling out to you but eventually everything vanished.  
\-----  
-earlier- 

Ezor called to lotor after checking your vitals. "She's alive lotor! She's a pretty tough birdy isn't she?"

He walked in and looked down at her. Beaming with pride. "Glad to know She's qualified. Even though it was a tie... She met my expectations. I mean... She even rationed her food like an actual situation. That's the kind of skill and determination we need..."  
He rubbed his chin.

Acxa walked in and sighed. "Well I'm glad she's good enough. Geez that hurt. She's rough."

(Y/n) started mumbling and moving her head.  
They couldn't find out what she was talking about so eventually they left her to rest.  
After a few vaga you opened your eyes and slowly looked around.

After sitting up you groaned. You expelled too much energy...  
And shit you were hungry.

You looked around more after your eyes adjusted, finding a cart with some fruit, meat, and drink.  
You got up and wabbled over, picking up the tray and sitting down on the resting pad on the slab, beginning to eat.

The gown you were wearing was quite short and you didn't wanna look to see if there was underwear...  
A bit embarrassing if lotor saw...

You knew that was silly because you two made love a movement ago but still.  
Decency is an important part of being a general.

The door opened while you were eating and lotor stepped in alone.  
"Did you sleep well? I hope the food is good."

You swallow your last piece of food before setting your tray down covering your lower half.  
You nodded and pledged. "Y-yes sire... v'repid sah. Thank you for your kindness."  
You lowered your head hoping he'd leave you to rest. It wasn't the best but it was better then what you had for the past movement.

His expression softened as he went over and sat down next to you, you scooted away or at least tried to before he grabbed you and held you close.  
"I'm sorry (y/n)... I needed to make sure you were strong enough to handle training... You passed with flying colors." He kissed your head.

Looking up confused you weren't sure what to say. Instead you rested your head on his chest for a bit. After a few dobashes you sighed. "Can I get somewhere more comfortable to sleep sire? I'd be very grateful."

He smiled and pet her back. "Please... when we're alone call me lotor. Eventually the others will let you do that when they are around as well.  
And of course... I readied you a room. It'll do for now. We'll be at command 45 in a few quintants.  
I'll carry you. There's some clothes for you there."

He lifted you up bridal style and carried you to your room. Your face was bright red.  
You hoped he wouldn't use you like a rag doll. You were too worn from that training.

When you got into the room he layed you down and covered you up.  
"I'll be on my way then. Sleep well."  
He went to kiss your head but you met him half way and kissed his lips.   
He blushed when the kiss broke, a little taken back.  
You spoke first looking down blushing. "Stay...?"

He chuckled and undressed himself, climbing in with you and holding you close to him. "Of course."

You smiled and inhaled his scent before exhaling. "Thank you my Prince..."   
Life here was going to be good.


	4. Command Hub 45 (before)

When you awoke you were groggy..  
Reaching out for warmth you spoke softly "daddy..."   
When you found warmth from a body you wrapped yourself around it.

After a few moments you heard soft laughing before you were shook slightly.  
You became more awake and you looked up at lotors amused face. "Did you just call me daddy?"

Your face turned bright red as you flopped around a bit covering your face. "N-no! A-at least... crud I didn't mean to i-im sorry Prince loto--"

He chuckled and cupped your cheek. "Is that how you see me (y/n)?~   
A father figure or--  
Cuz I don't mind as long as we're alone.~"

Your blush grew as you bit your lip and pouted.  
Lotor leaned in and kissed you before moving back.  
"Aww... my little general~"  
You pressed your face into his chest out of embarrassment. Trying to push him off the bed.  
He laughed at your attempts and picked you up. Setting you in his lap.  
"Now now. I was only teasing. You're more then a cute young woman.  
You're practically a queen~"

His eyes filled with lust and--  
Something more...  
It was new to you.  
You were facing him while still in his lap but you couldn't help but smile and look down from the compliment.

After a few ticks you lean up a little and kiss him on the lips.  
He kissed back, holding you close to him. You felt his tongue on your lips begging for entrance.  
At first you declined and he growled.  
After a giggle you opened your mouth and let his tongue slip past your lips.

He held the back of your head and your lower back to keep you in place as he got a good taste of you before pulling away.  
"Defiantly a taste from the gods~"

After messing around a bit more you both got up and got ready. As you were brushing your hair lotor came up behind you.  
"Ya know (Y/n)... I can braid your hair if you like."  
You looked in the mirror for a moment, your long (h/c) locks probably could use a new style.  
"Yes please. I'd like that lotor. Thank you."

He smiled as he begun to braid your hair in a hightop ponytail.  
After braiding it downwards and putting it over your shoulder you were satisfied with the new look.  
"Its-- wonderful." You smiled and got up hugging him.  
He chuckled and hugged back "Well I am the Prince of--mmnnf?"  
You yanked him down for a big kiss before letting go and putting two fingers to your lips smiling, then walking out.

He purred for a moment, grinning at your swaying hips as he went after you.  
Composing himself before entering the command deck.

"Good day generals. What's our status?"  
He asked before sitting down.

Zethrid hit a few buttons before looking back at him "well everything is clear. We're actually ahead of schedule. We'll arrive the quintant after tomorrow my lord."

Lotor smiled and placed his cheek onto his first, slouching forward. "Excellent. I can't wait to see that old haggar." He said that last part with sarcasm.

Later on you and the others quickly got to work on repairs and such.  
After a few vaga you eventually found the kitchen.  
Surprised by the surplus of food you started cooking for 6.

The smell wavered through the ship and it brought the other 4 generals around.

Ezor sniffed the air and cried happily "oh my Gods that's amazing! What's that smell??"

Zethrid groaned and held her stomach "fuck I don't care I'm just hungry.."

Acxa sighed "control yourselves. What are you cooking (y/n)?"

Kova, narti's cat cried out wanting food like a big baby.  
You leaned down petting kova before giving them a fish to run off and eat.

"Well it's kahmubly stew. Some meat, veggies, and then--"  
You grabbed what seemed to be bread bowls and started pouring the soup into them, putting what looks like a bread top back on.  
"You eat them like this in a wheat bowl. Go ahead grab one."

Narti snatched one quickly and practically swallowed it whole.  
Her face-- blushed a little? You guessed?  
Before she waved and walked away.

Ezor started slurping down the soup and chewing on the sides of it. "So so so good! Oh my gosh thank you!"

Zethrid did less talking and more tearing it to shreds with her mouth like an animal.

When you looked at acxa she was calmly eating it. Her facial expression didn't change. This worried you slightly.  
"Acxa do you uh... like it?"  
She sighed again before smiling at you. "Yes it's quite good. Not perfect but I'd eat it again."

You exhaled in relief before picking up a tray with two bread bowls on it.

Zethrid finished her food and turned to you "Hey where you goin??"

You smiled and pointed at the tray. "I'm gonna bring some to lotor. Feel free to eat more of the soup. Mine will fill me entirely."

Zethrid and ezor cheered.  
"Alright You're the best!!"  
And quickly poured themselves some more.

Acxa followed after you. " (y/n)... may we talk?"

You looked over at her and nodded. "Sure of course!!"

Acxa furrowed her brow "I know you and lotor have been... copulating..."

You almost dropped your tray but she grabbed it and held it upright, assisting you.  
"I'm not judging. I'm just saying you might wanna consider some things for now.  
He's a Prince and while you might be of royal blood his father has to decide whom he can mate with.  
Just... try not to get impregnated..  
The Empire might slay you for it."

You didn't say anything at first but you understood what she meant.  
"Y-yes I know... I'll be careful from now on I promise."  
She sighed and nodded.  
"Good. Can I see you in the examination room after you eat?  
I just wanna check you for anything."

You smiled and went on your way "of course.  
I'll see you there."

As acxa went off in the other direction you headed to the command deck where lotor was.  
"Surprise! I have some food for us."

He looked over at you a little shocked then smiled softly. "Oh Lord I didn't realize the time. I guess I am a bit famished--"  
He walked up to you and looked at what you had.  
"What is that-- wheat?"

You looked to the side a bit embarrassed. "Y-yeah.. there's soup in it too. Zethrid and ezor pretty much ate everything else so--  
I saved us some."

He clicked his tongue and took one before sitting down. "Those animals.."  
He took a bite and he looked surprised.  
"My word... this is delicious. Thank you (y/n)."

You giggled and sat on the floor in front of him starting to eat.  
You two made little conversation while you ate.

Probably cuz you were busy stuffing your mouths.  
But holy heaven's the food was good.  
However... 

you couldn't help but worry about your examination acxa would give you...

Hopefully nothing too bad would come up.


	5. Lies and Slander

Acxa waited in the med bay for you. Setting up the equipment as she sighed. "Good gods this girl.."  
Suddenly the door opened and you walked in. She re-composed herself before turning around with a smile. "Evening (Y/n). let's get you all checked out hmm? please lay on the table."

you scratched your arm before exhaling. laying on the table with your hands at your sides. you were nervous beyond her knowledge. 

"Is this going to hurt..?" you ask softly, a bit of quivering in your voice.   
Acxa faked a smile best she could and lifted your shirt applying cold cream for the ultra sound. "You'll be fine hun."

she put the tool on your stomach and looked around with it, seeing if she could find anything. After awhile of silence you started to become a bundle of nerves, shaking a little.

acxa stayed completely still with a look of surprise on her face before taking the tool off. you lifted your head as she cleaned the goo off of your stomach. "Did you find anything???"  
She shook her head. "No you're fine. I'll just give you a medical shot and send you on your way so you don't feel sick later."

You got up and nodded, she got the needle ready and injected you with something you didn't recognize.   
After bandaging it she sent you on your way.  
You happily ran off to do something as she stayed behind. 

As soon as the door closed she pulled something up on the screen. A photo shot of your unborn child. Little did you know it wouldn't survive after what she had given you. she closed the file and left the room. Much impressed with her handy work.

\-----

Lotor was working on something in the pilot hanger waiting to take off for a test flight when you came in. 

"Oh! (Y/n) i didn't see you there. Everything alright?" he asked.

You nodded and approached him "Yes but i was wondering if we could... talk perhaps?"  
He raised an eye brow before nodding with a serious look and making room for you in the flightier pod.  
you climb in after him tucking your wings in.

Soon he takes off and you hesitate to look at him. after a little while he turns his head to you "So-- why don't you need a mask out in space? I never figured that part out."

"Oh well uh-- the air we create around our bodies is a fuel so we can breathe out in space. we can't always do this but we can for as long as we are able."

he pushed his lips together and hummed. "That makes more sense. though... what is it you wanted to tell me?"

you sigh and put your hands in your lap, nodding softly. "Y-yeah... acxa checked me for... things earlier."

He slowed down the ship to a complete stop. "What kind of stuff...?"  
She pulled her legs to her chest

"well uh... like a pregnancy test? b-but it was negative so i'm just--" tears started to well up in your eyes, he grabbed you and held you close. You looked at his face in confusion before he flew back to the hanger bay and closed the main door. After landing he takes his helmet off and kisses you deeply.

Your face turns a shade of red as the tears stream down your cheeks. "L-lotor i--"

He puts his forehead on yours and hushes you. "Please... enough of that.  
If you.. bore my child i would not be mad.   
I would keep you safe and happy. I don't have any children... so when i become emperor--  
I will need to have some eventually...  
So i wont be mad."

You put your arms around him and sob into his chest as he comforts you. "Sshhh shh... its alright...  
How could i ever harm my little star angel... my absolute favorite."

He kissed your forhead and you slowly calmed down sitting up.  
He puts a hand on your stomach as you watch in wonder.   
"D-do you feel anything lotor?"

He closes his eyes and exhales. "No... not even a heart beat." He leans in and kisses your cheek.  
"Dont worry... i'll use protection from now on. I can't believe i let you get in the state you're in. How foolish.."

You giggle starting to feel better. "did you wanna turn in early? We'll be at the hub tomorrow."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. I have one more thing to check and i'll be right there."

You smiled and kissed him on the lips before climbing out and flying to his room.   
Figuring he'd like to sleep in his space tonight.

After about 20 dobashes you got tired and layed your head down falling asleep.

Eventually you felt a hand on your shoulder waking you.  
You opened your eyes to lotor barely wearing anything but boxers. He had a tray of food with him as well.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at the food yawning. "how long was i out..? Are we there yet?"

He chuckled and gave her the tray. "No my dear. Its only been 2 vaga. We'll arive in about 8 vaga."  
He took strands of your hair and ran his fingers through them.  
Making a pleased sound. "So lovely..."

You blush as you start eating one of the dishes, your wings spread out a bit as you quickly ate.

"Have i excited you princess?" He said with a shit eating grin.

You laugh and rub your cheek. "Perhaps a little. I feel more comfortable with you for some reason."

"In that case (y/n)..." he knelt down to you and held your hand after you set your tray down to the side.  
"I know we havent known eachother very long but...  
Somewhere in my soul i swear we could have known eachother for eons."

You felt your heart flutter at his words. They were gentle and true.  
"I feel the same way... i swore we could have met before all this.. once upon a time."

He kisses your hand and looks back up at you.  
"If you feel as i do...  
I would be eternally greatful.. if you would take me as your own..and you forever mine."

After saying this he took a royal ring band from his pocket and presented it to you, bowing his head.

You were at a loss for words. Was he serious..?  
Did he love you as much as you cared and cherished him?

You swallowed and took the ring band in both hands.  
"I will.. my precious prince lotor..  
I love you."

He looked up at her and smiled wide, leaning over and kissing her deeply before standing up.  
"Then my love we must make haste. I will announce our love at the command hub. Then we will consummate our Union upon our return to the ship."

She blushed and bit her lip. He caressed her cheek. "Dont worry... i know with galra its traditional to breed several times during our consummation.. but i'll be every bit gentle i swear."

You held his hand and sighed "w-what if i end up... with child?"

He kisses your forehead and smiles. "Then you will bare the most important children of the galaxy...  
Sadly i must sleep and dress else where until our union is announced. But spend your time sleeping in here alright...?  
That way you're more comfortable. I'll go get some preparations started as you sleep my dear."

He got up and left to do other things as you were left with your thoughts and food. Giggling and shoving your face into the pillow before rolling over and looking at the band on your finger.  
"He... he really loves me. Eeeehehehe!~"

You sat up and ate as much as you could before passing out.  
You'd worry about tomorrow later.  
For now... sweet dreams.


	6. command hub 45 (During)

You slowly awoke to a girls voice.  
"Miss? Miss please wake up."  
When you opened your eyes the room was filled with pretty girls all in the same outfits.  
"You've woken up!  
Thank zarkon we were getting worried.  
Are you awake enough to prepare your grand reveal?"

You sat up realizing you weren't wearing anything and tried to cover up.  
The girls giggled.   
"Oh miss (y/n) you won't need silly clothes with us around.  
We've been chosen by the prince to prepare you for your engagement announcement.  
So we'll need to start right away."

You sat up and let the sheet fall off. "A-alright. I'm assuming we're already at the hub. I wonder why lotor didnt wake me?"

The girls giggled again. "Thats alright. Lotor cant see you until its time. It's just our traditions."

She helped you over to sit in front of the mirror.  
"Has he already impregnated you or-?"

Your face turned a bright red as you shook your head. "N-no! I mean... i thought that was the case but.. i was wrong."

The girls comforted you the best they could.  
"Thats alright. Once the breeding portion has started you'll be wed so theres no reason for disappointments right away right?"

You nodded, your face still red.  
Another girl chimed in while starting to do your hair.  
"Is he good in bed? I heard he was better than anyone but i just wanted to know."

They all looked at you eager for details.  
"Y-yes he is... we even did it in the shower once.  
Even tho that was completely embarrassing."

They all squeeled and continued to talk with you as they got you ready.  
After a few hours you couldn't believe who you saw was you.

You touched your face as you looked into the mirror. "Is- that really me?"

The rest ofthe girls left but one staued behind and took your hand. "Yes. You're beautiful. Lotor see's that and i hope you do too now. "

You nodded and stood up, letting her guide you out of the ship. Your hair practically flowing behind you.

Your wings were glittered and brushed wonderfully.  
The oil they used made them shine in the light.

As she lead you to what seemed like a platform lift you clutched her hand. "Thank you.. i'll never forget it."

She smiled and bowed. "Vrepid sa." Then left down the hall.  
You heard cheering and talking above you, as well as lotors voice.

Suddenly the lift statted going up. You stayed in your position and smiled closing your eyes.   
Yes you were nervous but that was okay.  
When the light touched your face you slowly opened your eyes, there were screens, multiple garlra, and then you saw him.

Lotor was in his nicest armor. He looked like a Prince from a fairy tale with his hair up like that.

He took your hand and lead you forward.  
"She will be--   
Your future princess of our empire!!!"

They all cheered as it seemed. You looked upwards and saw zarkon looking down at you, but he didn't move.  
You wondered if it was really him.

Lotor face you and you turned to face him.  
"Now my bride. Will you uphold the laws and ways of the galra to the best of your abilitys?"  
His voice was enough for the crowed to hear.  
So you raised yours a bit as well.

You nodded your head and smiled. "Yes. I will!"

"And will you. Will all your might, lead this empire instead, until a time our future children can lead their own, if something were to happen to the crown of the galra?"  
He smirked at you.  
You could tell he was excited for what comes after this.

"I will!"  
You declared.

Lotor leaned in a bit.  
"Then i announce you my wife to be.  
Forever to hold, cherish, and rule with.  
For the galra empire!"

Then he kissed you, wrapping his arms around you.

You giggled happily and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, being lifted up and spun around as people came down and offered you two gifts of congratulations.

Eventually you two made your way back to the ship. Arm in arm.

"So where do we go from here... husband."  
Your cheeks turned red at the word.

He tskd you and booped your nose. "Now now my bride. We arent complete yet until we consummate us.~"

You swallowed and nodded.

He chuckled at your cuteness and lead you down the hall of the ship.  
"The nextplace we'll go is central command.  
I believe you should see my father.   
As well as meet that old haggar.  
She didn't give us much of a choice."

You smiled and kissed his cheek as you got to the door.   
His face was a little surprised before he smirked down at you. "You cant wait can you?"

Then he grinned and picked you up, going into the room and tossing you onto the bed.  
"Well neither can i you bad little girl~"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!!  
> I'm originally from wattpad so I'm new to archive.  
> A few people told me I should add this on here for others to see.  
> I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
